


Выигрыш и проигрыш

by naid



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку на кинк-фесте: «Я хочу, чтобы Дэдпул называл Кейбла «сэр». Неважно, в каком контексте и что к этому привело, но я хочу, чтобы это было серьёзное обращение, а не шуточное».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выигрыш и проигрыш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winning and losing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153119) by manic_intent. 



> [manic_intent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent) has profile at AO3, go read her works, she's awesome and extremely talanted writer.

Джеймс «Логан» Хоулетт не знал, что и думать об их новом «лидере команды». Знал только, что дюйм металла, видневшийся из-под накрахмаленной и отглаженной униформы на шее слева, и светящийся глаз — это до чёрта странно. Плечистый высокий седой мужчина стоял свободно и расслабленно, но Логану эта поза не просто говорила о готовности к бою — красноречиво заверяла в боевом опыте; губы сжаты, зубы стиснуты — прирождённый, без дураков, сержант. Натан Дейспринг Саммерс пах неправильно: наполовину человеком, наполовину железкой. Чуждый запах живого металла путал Логану нюх. И большое ружье, которое он держал, тоже выглядело неправильно и пахло неправильно — ни намёка на едкий запах пороха или взрывчатых веществ.

По тому, как презрительно скривил рот Виктор, было видно, что и ему Саммерс пришёлся не по нраву. Не понравился запах, не понравились сержантские замашки. Остальным, казалось, было всё равно; кроме Уилсона — то, что он молчал, пока Страйкер представлял новичка, было необычно. Вообще-то, практически сверхъестественно.

Размышлениям, что там задумал Уилсон, пришлось подождать — Виктор начал трепаться:

— Только пришёл и уже в командиры?

— Сержант Саммерс хорошо подготовлен и имеет блистательные рекомендации, — коротко ответил Страйкер, слегка раздражённый тем, что его перебили. — К тому же в нашей команде теперь не хватает телепата.

— Ещё и «чтец»? А что, будет весело. Люблю «чтецов».

— Виктор, — резко сказал Логан, прежде чем брат начал развивать мысль о том, за что именно любит телепатов: мол, те способны увидеть, как Виктор их изувечит, прежде, чем он приступит к делу. Логан уже слышал эту реплику пару раз, когда они охотились на «чтецов». Виктор не спешил менять подход, если тот годился, чтобы нагнать страху на возможную жертву.

Саммерс, однако, не впечатлился.

— Хорошо. Тогда, возможно, мы постараемся действовать как команда, а не как простая банда убийц. Завтра мы начнём упражнения по тактике, нацеленные на командную работу вместо вашего одиночного выпендрёжа.

— Засунь эти «упражнения по тактике» себе в...

— Виктор, — на этот раз его прервал Страйкер. — Было решено, что команде Оружия Икс не хватает дисциплины. Поскольку вы не уважаете друг друга достаточно, чтобы кто-то повёл остальных, и поскольку я не могу постоянно присутствовать на миссиях из-за моей работы, нам пришлось найти мутанта с военным опытом, способного, если потребуется, разбить всех вас вместе взятых. _Всех_ вас, — подчеркнул с издёвкой Страйкер, — признающих только грубую силу.

— Да ну? — От бездействия к прыжку Виктор мог перейти в одно плавное движение, но внезапно завис в воздухе. — Что за херь?

— Телекинез и телепатия, — когда Виктора швырнуло в бетонную стену ангара, Страйкер продолжил, будто бы ничего особенного не случилось. — Редкое сочетание, с учётом равно развитой силы и, в случае Саммерса, без предела по весу.

Логан зарычал и припал к полу, готовый атаковать, но Виктор всего лишь рассмеялся с влажным призвуком. Звук, с которым срастались его кости, был слышен только Логану.

— Страйкер, не пора ли нам проверить эту твою теорию насчет «всех нас вместе взятых»?

— Как хотите, — Страйкер слегка кивнул Саммерсу и отошёл в угол ангара.

— Брэдли, выруби эту пушку, — прорычал, вставая, Виктор. Брэдли неуверенно моргнул. Тусклые огни вдоль ружейного дула погасли. Саммерс и бровью не повёл.

Минут через шесть большая часть команды отскребала себя от бетонного пола или стен в самых разных стадиях поломки, а Саммерс стоял ровно там же, где раньше, и всё ещё не впечатлился. На ногах остались только Брэдли, широко распахнувший глаза, и Уилсон, с его обычной улыбкой от уха до уха, по-прежнему слишком уж тихий — руки скрещены на груди, клинки в ножнах за спиной.

— Что не так, Уилсон? — ощерился Виктор, медленно поднимаясь. — Так же ссышься, как и Брэдли?

— Я не против, если Саммерс будет лидером команды, — жизнерадостно ответил Уилсон, — и я не вижу смысла получать по жопе просто для подтверждения. У некоторых из нас, канадцев, нет исцеляющего фактора, знаешь ли! Если Страйкер говорит, что новичок сильнее, чем все мы, вместе взятые, то я поверю на слово, что он сильнее. Не так ли, о повелитель зарплатной ведомости?

— Я тебе премию выпишу, если попытаешься, — ровным голосом заявил Страйкер из своего угла.

— Правда?

— Хотя бы за удовольствие от того, что на следующем задании ты помолчишь со сломанной челюстью.

— Ой, как неловко, не знал, что тебе не всё равно, — Уилсон потянулся, разминаясь. — Мне нужно только попробовать, верно?

— _Убедительно_ попробовать.

Зрелище обещало быть занятным. Логан с усилием приподнялся на локти. Уилсон дёрнул запястьем. Какое-то металлическое устройство описало в воздухе дугу — и неподвижно замерло в телекинетическом щите Саммерса. Затем раздался гудок, щелчок, и щит упал. Саммерс изумлённо моргнул, отшатываясь, давясь и хватаясь за голову. Шаг, другой — здоровяк уже начал приходить в себя, но Уилсон был быстр для человека, и острие его катаны замерло в дюйме от шеи Саммерса.

Страйкера увиденное явно удивило. Уилсон спросил:

— А мне будет дополнительная премия за полевые испытания экспериментального снаряжения?

— Прототип подавителя психической отдачи. Час назад я слышал, что его недосчитались при ежедневной инвентаризации. Полагаю, не стоило удивляться, что это _ты_ его прихватил, — Страйкер прищурился, широкими шагами подошёл к устройству и сердито подобрал его с пола. — Ты был готов?

— Ага. А ещё я могу сложить неплохой костёр, поставить палатку, и что там ещё делают бойскауты, — Уилсон язвительно ухмыльнулся, убирая клинок в ножны. — Видел, как ты показываешь сержанту базу по пути сюда. Решил, что с полным новичком ты не будешь таким душкой. Сообразил, что он присоединится к нашей команде счастливых лесных друзей. Подумал, что и мне стоит...

— Никто не просил рассказать, как ты до этого додумался, Уилсон, — Страйкер, очевидно, пришёл в дурное настроение. — Почему ты не нападал вместе с остальными?

— Эй, я же сказал, что я не против Саммерса. — И снова тот же чересчур широкий самодовольный оскал. — Кроме того, я же правда-правда получу премию, так?

Страйкер до того свирепо уставился в ответ, что даже Виктор замялся бы, но Уилсон не отводил взгляда, пока Страйкер не хмыкнул и не повернулся в сторону выхода.

— Знакомься с командой, Саммерс. Сбор в тринадцать ноль ноль.

— Да, сэр.

— Никакой похвалы? Ни «молодец»? Ни «ты об этом ещё пожалеешь»? — Уилсон повернулся к следующей цели. Тот едва-едва улыбался.

— Тебе нужно отчётливое одобрение?

— ....да?

— Отличная работа, боец, — сухо сказал Саммерс. Впрочем, в его голосе звучала тончайшая нота уважения, и Логан мог покляться, что её там не было, когда Саммерс обращался к Страйкеру.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — ответил Уилсон, на удивление совсем не ёрничая. Глаза его сузились и потемнели. Затем неловкий момент прошёл, и Уилсон извернулся, чтобы нахально усмехнуться Виктору, с рычанием встающему на ноги.

— Эй, эй, не будь таким брюзгой. Тебе _нравится_ боль, я знаю.

— Когда-нибудь я до тебя доберусь, Уилсон, — выплюнул Виктор, но не ушёл, как подумал было Логан, а осторожно обогнул Саммерса, чтобы подойти к брату. Рэйт проявился рядом с Брэдли, Дьюкс с независимым видом уже убрёл в сторону. Прихромал и Агент Зеро, держась за бок.

— Так что за тренировки? А йога будет?

— Если захотите, — мягко сказал Саммерс, даже не улыбнувшись.

Виктор нахмурился, Логан ухмыльнулся. Чуждый запах и всё такое... но, может, ему и понравится, если у стаи будет вожак.


End file.
